


До свадьбы заживет

by Miarra, WTF_Starbucks_Team



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, Humor, M/M, Romance, WTF_Starbucks_Team_2lvl
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-02
Updated: 2015-02-02
Packaged: 2018-03-09 12:10:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3249140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miarra/pseuds/Miarra, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Starbucks_Team/pseuds/WTF_Starbucks_Team
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Баки – котик.</p>
            </blockquote>





	До свадьбы заживет

**Author's Note:**

> **Примечание:** По [заявке](http://wtf-inside.diary.ru/p201263923.htm?from=0#681600207) про превращение в няшного зверика. Спонсор нашей передачи – Локи, профессиональный поставщик бюджетного обоснуя для абсурдных сюжетов.

– Алло, Эмили? Что расскажу. Знаешь, кто сейчас был у нас в магазине? Капитан Америка. Нет, представь себе, не просто похожий мужик: стоял прямо перед кассой, долго советовался, еще бы я его не узнала. Угадай, что покупал. Кошачий корм, лоток и наполнитель! Сказал, для взрослого кота. И у него все руки были исцарапанные. Представляешь себе, Капитан Америка натурально спасает котиков с деревьев. Черт, если он будет сюда ходить за кормом регулярно... Нет, у нас нет еще одной вакансии продавца.

***

Войдя в квартиру, Стив окликнул Баки и несколько секунд напрасно прождал ответа. Он вздохнул – так хотелось надеяться, что начавшийся сегодня утром кошмар закончится сам собой, дома его встретит растерянный (а лучше разъяренный) Баки и они вместе придумают план безжалостной мести, с воплощением которого им обязательно поможет Тор. Но нет, не все так просто.  
Стив прошел на кухню и открыл пакет с кормом. Запах был мерзкий, но продавщица уверяла, что это лучшее из имеющегося у них. Он насыпал корм в одну миску и налил воды во вторую. Надел перчатки от одного из своих костюмов: царапины, даже от простых когтей, не говоря уже о бионических, оказались болезненными даже для суперсолдата, и Стив не хотел получить новые.  
– Баки! – позвал он. – Баки, я тебе поесть принес.  
Без ответа.  
Стив вздохнул и пошел в туалет. Установил в углу лоток, насыпал наполнитель. Постоял немного, гадая, достаточно ли такого количества.  
Только сейчас до него в полной степени дошло, что Локи действительно это сделал.  
Превратил Баки в кота.  
Господи боже, Баки – кот, и, может быть, это навсегда.

Баки и Локи сразу не понравились друг другу (хотя не то чтобы Локи нравился кому-то из знакомых Стива, если не считать Тора). Баки реагировал на любые подколки одним и тем же выражением лица, на котором читалось все презрение мира, а Локи, видимо, считал для себя делом чести его как-нибудь достать. И вот, кажется, достал.  
И именно сейчас, когда… Когда все только начало налаживаться. Когда Баки наконец научился расслабляться в присутствии Стива (и наоборот). Когда Стив все же набрался смелости признаться… И Баки по крайней мере не ужаснулся и не поднял его на смех… Когда Стив собирался сделать следующий шаг…  
Локи умел выбирать моменты для своих пакостей.  
Стив выпрямился и стиснул зубы. Если он сейчас раскиснет, этим он Баки точно не поможет. 

Баки нигде не было. Стив заглянул под кровать и на все шкафы, проверил все места, в которых мог бы поместиться взрослый кот… Нашел только следы когтей на обивке дивана да ободранные обои в одном из углов. Встав посреди комнаты, Стив громко сказал: «Кыс-кыс-кыс». Почувствовал себя идиотом. И сразу же получил возможность укрепиться в этом новом самоосознании, наконец-то обратив внимание на окно, которое открыл еще с утра и забыл закрыть.  
Стив не очень верил в то, что от расспросов прохожих будет толк, но минут через сорок Баки искало полрайона – или по крайней мере его женского населения. Большой черный кот с железной лапой привлекал внимание, и стихийно образовавшаяся поисковая команда привела Стива во двор в паре кварталов от его дома, где невысокий лысоватый мужчина стоял над мокрым ротвейлером с окровавленной мордой и громко обещал «пристрелить бешеного кошака к чертовой матери».  
– Вы не о моем котике случайно говорите? – спросил Стив с вежливой улыбкой, не очень вежливо шагнув в личное пространство хозяина ротвейлера.  
Столкновение бешеного кошака («воспитывать таких зверюг надо, а то заводят, а они потом на собак бросаются!») с ротвейлером случилось при обстоятельствах, которые хозяин отказался прояснить. Сообщил только, что прервал бой при помощи шланга для полива газона в тот момент, когда поражение его питомца стало очевидно. Шланг вынудил Баки отступить в подвал, ключи от которого должны были быть у некоего Джонса. Стив не стал дожидаться, пока этого Джонса найдут, и выломал с рамой небольшое подвальное окно. Протиснувшись в проем, он немного постоял на месте, привыкая к темноте, но почти сразу ему протянули с улицы нашедшийся у кого-то фонарик.  
В луче света у стены метнулась хвостатая тень, а затем раздался грохот падающих стульев, которые были составлены друг на друга в углу. Вернув стулья на место, Стив не без труда выманил Баки из-за груды картонных коробок. Мокрый и дрожащий, он казался маленьким и совершенно несчастным. Стив завернул его в свою куртку, ожидая сопротивления и новых царапин, но Баки просто замер у него на руках.  
– Ну вот зачем ты убежал? – спросил Стив.  
– Мистер Роджерс? – раздалось из проема в стене. – Поймали котика? Я вам сейчас дверь открою.  
Договорившись с доброжелательным мистером Джонсом о ремонте окна и с гораздо менее доброжелательным хозяином ротвейлера – об оплате услуг ветеринара, Стив согласился на предложение одной из жительниц дома подвезти их на своей машине.  
Девушку звали Бетти.  
– А сколько лет вашему котику? – спросила она, едва тронувшись с места.  
Стив обдумал ответ «Да вот уж сотня скоро стукнет» и решил оставить его при себе.  
– Не знаю.  
– С улицы подобрали?  
– Да.  
– К ветеринару носили?  
– Нет пока.  
– А что у него с лапкой?  
На это Стив решил ответить честно.  
– Эксперименты ГИДРЫ.  
Бетти, кажется, посчитала, что он над ней издевается, потому как на некоторое время замолчала. Но надолго ее обиды не хватило.  
– А он кастрированный?  
Баки, который все время пути провел уткнувшись носом в подмышку Стива, поднял голову и оглянулся на водительское кресло.  
– Нет, – Стив успокаивающе потрепал его за шкирку.  
– Обязательно надо кастрировать! – с жаром сказала Бетти. – Он тогда не будет таким агрессивным!  
Стив на всякий случай прижал Баки к себе покрепче.  
– Но мне он нравится агрессивным.  
– Вы не путайте котов с людьми! Им это только полезно…  
Выслушав поток аргументов за необходимость кастрации, Стив понял, что надо любой ценой заканчивать этот разговор, и сказал со всем возможным смирением:  
– Я посоветуюсь с ветеринаром. 

Стив никогда не был большим любителем животных, хоть и дрался пару раз с ребятами, мучившими дворовых кошек. Они с матерью никого не держали. У Баки в детстве была собака, но Стив начинал чихать, если играл с ней слишком долго. Когда она сдохла от старости, Баки не стал заводить новую.  
Вернувшись домой и выпустив Баки возле миски с едой, он набрал номер Тора. Тот был недоступен. Стив решил попробовать позвонить мисс Фостер. Она рассказала, что Тор напал на след, но, поскольку не был уверен в успехе, не стал обнадеживать Стива.  
Баки обнюхивал корм без особого энтузиазма. Слава богу, он был цел – теперь, дома, в безопасности, Стив начал представлять себе все ужасы, которые могли случиться: что Баки разорвала бы собака, или сбила машина, или подобрала бы какая-нибудь Бетти, которая тут же понесла бы его в клинику кастрировать.  
Баки пожевал немного корма. Мяукнул. Стив подумал, не дать ли ему кусок индейки, которую он сам выбрал для себя вчера в супермаркете, но вспомнил, что Бетти, поделившаяся еще множеством знаний помимо лекции о кастрации, настоятельно запретила ему кормить кота едой со своего стола. Баки, немного полизав лапу, все же вернулся к миске и продолжил грызть корм.  
Стив еще раз позвонил Джейн Фостер и спросил, не может ли он чем-нибудь помочь в поисках. Та немного раздраженно ответила, что Тор обязательно сообщит, если ему что-нибудь понадобится. Видимо, Стив ее от чего-то отвлекал. Он извинился и попрощался.  
Вечер он провел читая о кошках в интернете, хотя половину времени смотрел не на экран, а на то, как Баки гоняет по полу гильзу от патрона. Стив понятия не имел, откуда она взялась: Баки хранил оружие очень бережно.  
Когда Стив лег спать, Баки запрыгнул к нему на кровать и устроился рядом, свернувшись в калачик. Стив почесал его за ухом.  
– Спокойной ночи, приятель.  
Баки замурчал. 

Утром Стив проснулся от прикосновения холодного металла к груди.  
– Баки, что… – недовольно спросил он спросонок и почувствовал, как в лицо ткнулось что-то мокрое и щекочущее.  
«Баки», – вспомнил он. Открыл глаза и увидел прямо перед собой черную голубоглазую морду. Баки несколько раз переступил передними лапами, цепляя кожу когтями, а затем запрыгнул на Стива целиком, заставив его слегка охнуть.  
«По крайней мере он красивый кот. Может, даже породистый» – с этой утешительной мыслью Стив обхватил Баки под лапы, чтобы снять с себя, и тут же был больно укушен за большой палец.  
– Мрррря! – завопил Баки, спрыгнув на пол, и замер там, грозно размахивая хвостом.  
– Мы друзья вообще-то, помнишь? – спросил Стив, сунув палец в рот.  
Он встал и потянулся. Проверил телефон, но никаких сообщений ночью не приходило.  
В коридоре он наступил на мокрое и тут же почувствовал характерный запах. Неприятный сюрприз, но не неожиданный: Стив не только не показал Баки горшок, он вообще забыл оставить открытой дверь в туалет.  
Прыгая на одной ноге, он обогнул лужу, радуясь своему хорошему балансу. Помыл ногу с мылом, достал тряпку и вытер пол несколько раз.  
– Ээ… Баки?  
Баки все это время кружил неподалеку, глядя снизу вверх честными голубыми глазами.  
Стив поднял его на руки, отнес в туалет и посадил в лоток.  
– Писать надо сюда, – сказал он.  
Баки посмотрел на него как на идиота, которым Стив в очередной раз себя почувствовал, вылез из горшка и побежал на кухню к миске с кормом, оставляя за собой след из наполнителя.  
Корм закончился. Видимо, Баки доел его ночью.  
Стив насыпал нового и приготовил себе завтрак. 

Ближе к обеду раздался звонок в дверь. Стив очень надеялся, что это Тор с хорошими новостями, но на пороге стояли Сэм и Наташа.  
– Мы, как настоящие друзья, принесли тебе еды, – сказала Наташа, протягивая ему две коробки пиццы.  
– И пива! – Сэм выразил свою поддержку двумя упаковками Будвайзера.  
– Ну заходите, – сказал Стив уже после того, как они оттеснили его от входа.  
– Покажешь? – спросила Наташа без долгих вступлений.  
Сэм присутствовал при их встрече с Локи, видел то, что случилось, своими глазами и даже помогал снимать Баки с фонаря, на который тот забрался чуть ли не первым делом после превращения.  
Стив зашел в комнату. На диване, где только что спал Баки, было пусто, зато из-за шторы торчал кончик хвоста.  
– Вон там прячется, – вздохнул Стив.  
Наташа подошла поближе и присела на корточки. Хвост медленно втянулся за штору.  
– Осторожней, – Стив показал Наташе свои руки.  
– Она уже видела мои боевые раны, – сказал Сэм с противоположного конца комнаты. Его правая ладонь была заклеена пластырем в нескольких местах.  
Наташа прикусила губу, затем поднялась и сделала шаг назад.  
– Пойдем на кухню, может? – спросила она. – Не стоит его лишний раз нервировать.  
Баки почтил их общество своим присутствием, лишь когда Сэм со Стивом приступили ко второй упаковке пива. Он зашел на кухню, клацая железной лапой, и остановился возле Наташи. Затем потерся о ее ноги и мяукнул.  
– Хочешь пиццы? – Наташа протянула ему кусок пепперони. Баки принюхался, но есть не стал.  
– Он понимает, что мы говорим? – спросил Сэм.  
– Не знаю, – Стив пожал плечами. – Иногда кажется, что понимает, но у меня не получилось договориться, чтобы он отвечал мне мяуканьем или еще как-то.  
– То есть у него интеллект кота?  
– Наверное. Что ты от него хочешь, если он кот? – Стив вдруг почувствовал раздражение. И ничуть не помогло то, что Наташа достала из сумочки зеркальце и пустила солнечный зайчик, за которым Баки тут же начал радостно бегать, путаясь в собственном хвосте.  
– Наташа, – сказал Стив тоном, который обычно использовал на миссиях, когда что-то шло не так.  
– По-моему, ему нравится, – ответила она.  
Сэм положил руку на плечо Стива и крепко сжал.  
– Не переживай так. Тор же говорил, что это наверняка временно.  
– Почти наверняка. И неизвестно, как он перенесет обратное превращение… если оно будет. А он ведь только… – Стив не договорил. Сэм знал про прогресс реабилитации Баки не хуже него самого.  
Наташа убрала зеркальце.  
Баки некоторое время искал пропавший зайчик, а затем муркнул и запрыгнул на колени Стиву. Тот обхватил его руками и крепко прижал к груди.  
– Рискуешь, – сказал Сэм, но предупреждение явно запоздало: раздался очередной недовольный мяв, и Стив получил еще парочку царапин, на этот раз на лице.  
– Черт, – сказал он, прижав к щеке ладонь. – Кто сказал, что кошки ласковые?  
– Кто-то очень нечестный вроде Локи? – предположил Сэм, на всякий случай отодвинувшись подальше от спрыгнувшего на пол Баки.  
– Ничего, – Наташа протянула Стиву салфетку. – До свадьбы заживет.  
– До какой свадьбы? – нахмурившись, спросил Стив. Он снова что-то упустил из личной жизни своих коллег?  
Наташа хмыкнула.  
– Ну, до твоей точно. Если это маловероятное событие вообще когда-нибудь случится.  
– Он старается, – сказал Сэм. – Он ходил на свидание… целый один раз на моей памяти. Еще до Барнса.  
Стив надеялся, что не покраснел. Подумалось, что их с Баки жизнь за последние пару месяцев и без свадьбы можно назвать вполне… семейной. И теперь у него есть шанс создать крепкую и счастливую семью с котом. Или по крайней мере он будет самым любящим котовладельцем в мире. Вдруг неприятно кольнула мысль, что кошки живут совсем недолго.  
В комнате зазвонил телефон. Стив рванулся к нему, чуть не споткнувшись о Баки, который почему-то оказался у него под ногами.  
– Мы в Башне, – сказал Тор коротко. – Сможете приехать? 

Наташа довезла их до Башни минут за пятнадцать.  
При виде Стива со свертком, из которого торчали только уши и хвост, Тони сделал такое лицо, словно очень хочет что-то сказать. Но от взгляда стоящей рядом Пеппер даже у Тони Старка, как ни трудно поверить, смог отняться язык. Стив кивнул ей с благодарностью.  
Они поднялись в комнату, где была оборудована усовершенствованная версия укрепленной камеры из Щ.И.Т.а. Запертый в ней Локи восторженно заулыбался при виде Стива.  
– Он его расколдует, – сказал Тор, подпиравший стеклянную стенку. – Говорит, что просто пошутил.  
– Очень смешно. – Стив стиснул зубы.  
– Вообще-то… – начал Тони и ойкнул: Пеппер наступила ему на ногу. Тони не стал продолжать.  
Баки высунул голову из куртки, в которую его завернул Стив, и зашипел, прижимая уши.  
– Вот видите, он все-таки умеет проявлять эмоции! – довольно сказал Локи.  
Тони запустил механизм, открывающий двери.  
– Вам надо зайти внутрь, – объяснил Тор.  
– Это не ловушка? – спросил Стив.  
– Мы будем тут, – пожал плечами Тор. – И ты знаешь, Локи… – он оглянулся на брата. Тот сделал брови домиком. – Локи не так безнадежно плох, как ты думаешь.  
Стив не стал это комментировать. Удерживая Баки левой рукой, он снял со спины щит (Локи закатил глаза и покачал головой) и прошел в камеру.  
Стоило Стиву перешагнуть порог, как Баки вырвался из его хватки и одним прыжком оказался на голове у Локи, издавая звуки, не похожие ни на что – ну, может быть, напоминающие рык очень маленького льва. Локи завизжал и попытался оторвать его от себя, но только подставил под удар свои руки. Стив знал по опыту, насколько это больно, но почему-то не испытывал ни малейшего сочувствия. В камеру ворвался Тор, и в этот момент Локи, видимо, снял заклинание: кот превратился в человека, и оба они рухнули на пол. Пальцы Баки сжимали голову Локи, тот перестал визжать и начал булькать. Тор схватил Баки за железную руку и попытался ее выкрутить, но вместо этого отлетел в сторону. Баки все же отпустил Локи и отскочил к стене, опустившись в полуприсед, как будто готовился к прыжку. Он тяжело дышал и смотрел растерянно.  
Стив шагнул к нему. Протянул руку навстречу. Почти ждал, что Баки сейчас ее обнюхает. Тот медленно выпрямился, глядя на ладонь Стива… и подался вперед, потершись о нее щекой.  
– О боже, – сказал Стив, обхватив его за шею и прижав к себе.  
– Как трогательно, – сказал Локи.  
Стив, не оглядываясь, бросил в него щит. 

 

Баки отказался от осмотра врача, сообщив, что с ним все нормально. Стив не очень поверил, но решил, что врачи никуда не денутся.  
Наташа отвезла их домой. В машине Баки молчал, только вздохнул в какой-то момент и положил голову Стиву на плечо. Тот провел по его волосам ладонью и тут же отдернул руку, подумав, что ему может быть неприятно. Но Баки лишь устроился на его плече поудобней.  
Наташа и Сэм попрощались с ними у входа; Сэм настоятельно попросил Баки позвонить ему позже. Тот кивнул и слабо улыбнулся.  
– Как ты? – тут же спросил его Стив, едва они перешагнули порог.  
Баки пожал плечами и сказал только:  
– Мне надо в душ.  
Когда он вышел из ванной, босиком и в домашних штанах, Стив пытался заварить чай. Он сам удивлялся, до чего нервно воспринял всю эту ситуацию: вроде бы все обошлось, Баки в порядке, и, в конце концов, это действительно была лишь дурная шутка Локи. Но пальцы почему-то не переставали трястись.  
Баки остановился посреди кухни и уставился на миску с кормом на полу. Стив отругал себя за то, что не догадался ее убрать.  
Баки присел перед миской и взял кусочек двумя пальцами. Рассмотрел его с разных сторон, вернул на место и поморщился.  
– Я это выброшу, – сказал Стив.  
– Вот еще, выбрасывать еду.  
У Стива против воли дернулись губы.  
Баки оглянулся на него и фыркнул.  
– Не, не бойся, я не буду доедать. Отнесем в… черт, где была та рыжая?  
Он нахмурился. Потом встал и тряхнул головой.  
– А, найдем.  
Баки заглянул в холодильник и достал из него индейку, сыр и салат. Сделал сэндвич и вылил в свою кружку весь стивов чай.  
Опустившись на стул, Стив почувствовал, что только теперь его, кажется, начинает отпускать.  
– Ты… Я так и не понял, настолько ты понимал, что происходит.  
– Я не хочу об этом говорить, – сказал Баки с полным ртом.  
– Хорошо.  
Стив согласился, но на самом деле ему очень хотелось знать, как воспринималось происходящее со стороны Баки. Что ж, может, он еще расскажет потом.  
– Извини, – сказал Баки, наконец-то дожевав.  
– За что? – спросил Стив.  
Баки кивнул на его царапины и поморщился.  
– Я не… Я обещал себе. Давно еще. Тогда. Что больше никогда… И вот.  
Стиву не нравилось, когда он начинал так отрывисто говорить. И совершенно не хотелось, чтобы Баки винил себя из-за царапин.  
– А, ничего. До свадьбы заживет, – наташина поговорка сама попросилась на язык.  
– До какой еще свадьбы? – Баки округлил глаза.  
– Как насчет нашей с тобой? – эта фраза тоже выскочила не вполне намеренно.  
Баки откусил еще кусок сэндвича и задумчиво пережевал.  
– Стиви.  
– Я тороплю события?  
– Мне, пожалуй, хватит стресса на одни сутки.  
Стив криво улыбнулся.  
– Извини, я тоже перенервничал.  
Баки отхлебнул чаю, вытер руку о штаны и подошел к Стиву. Затем слегка улыбнулся, перекатился с пятки на носок, запрыгнул к нему на колени и поцеловал.  
Стив охнул, но тут же сжал руки на талии Баки и ответил, вложив в поцелуй все свое облегчение.  
Баки, как оказалось, был в состоянии вынести еще некоторое количество стресса в этот день.

Рыжую кошку, о которой говорил Баки, они так и не нашли. Зато в пятом по счету из обойденных дворов (где все встреченные собаки реагировали на Баки истерическим лаем) они обнаружили черного и довольно облезлого кота с перебитой лапой.  
Баки мрачно смотрел, как кот торопливо ест высыпанный ими корм. Стив даже успел пожалеть, что привел его сюда (хотя технически это Баки привел Стива).  
– Давай его возьмем.  
– А?  
– Давай возьмем кота. Себе. У тебя уже есть опыт.  
Стив с ужасом вспомнил долгие, долгие наставления Бетти обо всех многочисленных вещах, которые обязательно надо делать, если у тебя есть кот. Но если Баки хочется… Да и кота было жалко.  
– Чур убирать за ним будешь ты, – сказал он.  
– Мы с ним договоримся, чтобы он вел себя хорошо, – сказал Баки, поднимая кота на руки. – Кстати, что ты там говорил про свадьбу? Твои царапины уже затянулись.


End file.
